bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Enter BoboPatchiggler! Is That How It's Spelled? (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap : Narrator: You've been taking steps to avoid it, but it's here - The giant battle you've been waiting for! Well, at least it's the last one. After rolling over the second assassin of the Ultimate Five Assassins, Fool and the Gang boogied to the infamous and recently sanitized Toilet Coliseum. : Beauty: The architect should be fired! (hits a row of people with a paper fan) Ohh! : Kouga Culture: So, do you really think you can defeat all three of us? : (scenes of the previous fight play) : Narrator: Unfortunately, Gasser and Jelly missed a stop sign, and went into the drink. (Gasser and Jelly Jiggler fall into the toilet) Uh, bad choice of words. But, OH, this is no ordinary toilet water - Anything in it swells up like Bo-bobo's head! : Don Patch: Wha- What's going on with them? : (Gasser and Jelly swell up in the toilet water) : Tokoro Tennosuke: I guess this means I better renew my gym membership. : Kouga Culture: They've only got about 10 minutes left, and then, bam. What looks like a roly-poly ball of fun will be in a thousand pieces. (Jelly Jiggler pops from expanding so much, Gasser is shocked) : Heppokomaru: Aahhh! Jelly Jiggler, don't go! We gotta stick together, literally! : Narrator: Can Bo-bobo rescue his friends, and more importantly, what if someone has to use the toilet? Main Episode : (Atop the toilet seat, Bo-BoBo, Don Patch and Dengakuman are in a standoff against the Three Civilizations) : Bo-bobo: Lemme tell you; I always find out my opponent's name before I destroy them in battle. : Kouga Civilization: Very well, we'd be glad to tell you our names. But in this day and age, with all the identity theft, we can't use our real names on television, so we'll each be using an alias. (The three unfurl the scrolls depicting their names) You see? We worked really hard to come up with these! : Bo-bobo: (reading) Indus Civilization, Mesopotamia Civilization, Yellow River Civilization. : Beauty: They're part of the Four Major Civilizations of the World! : (Kouga Civilization is overrun with tears) : Kouga Civilization: I THOUGHT WE MADE THESE UP! (is still in shock while the other two are calm about the truth) : Indus Civilization: She's right, I always thought they sounded familiar. : Mesopotamia Civilization: Oh, yeah. Who'd've thunk it? : (episode title card appears) : Bo-bobo: (reading the episode's title card) "Episode 32: Enter BoBoPatchiggler! Is That How It's Spelled?" : Kouga Civilization: (running towards Bo-bobo and his friends, shouting a battle yell) I'll destroy you! : Don Patch: That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. : (Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch) : Bo-bobo: Oh? Have a laugh! (he throws Don Patch towards Kouga Civilization, who dodges. Don Patch hits the Toilet's handle, flushing Heppokomaru and Tennosuke, who scream in terror) : Dengakuman: They're in trouble! Bo-bobo! : Bo-bobo: (ignoring Dengakuman) I'm ready for ya! : Dengakuman: HUH?! He ignored me. (he reaches into his bag to find something useful) Then, I'll just have to do something for them myself! (he pulls something out, and says to Heppokomaru and Tennosuke...) Hey, grab onto this, if you want to survive! (It was a pack of uncooked somen noodles) : Heppokomaru: Noodles?! Has he lost his noodles?! (he throws a bottle of sauce at Dengakuman) He's a jerk! : Tokoro Tennosuke: (holding a bowl and chopsticks) What's wrong with that guy? Hey, ask him if he's got any chicken pot pie, up there. Preview : Narrator: The battle with OVER is far from over. In fact, it's just starting. If Bo-bobo thinks he can put one over on OVER, then this could be over before it begins. I don't mean to go over''board, or ''over''analyze the situation, but they'll have to fight hand over fist. They're in over their heads, They're over a barrel. Oh, well, no use crying ''over spilt milk. The next episode of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo - "It's Not OVER Til the Fat Lady Sings!" This is your humble narrator, over and out. : Dengakuman: Now for the Rock-Paper-Scissors Fortune Telling! : Bo-bobo: For those of you who have won, you get to eat lots and lots of noodles for a healthier life. Those of you who lost or tied, you must eat cactus! Category:Episode Scripts